Just One Forbidden Love
by SeeUandUsee4EVER
Summary: SeeUs parents finally come to vist her after 3 years, SeeU doesnt want to her parents to come because she thinks they wont approve of lover, and her whole "family". And her reaper "friends"


**Just one Forbidden Love**

It has been over three years since SeeU Shino the daughter if Kaito and Meiko Shino. She had run away from her parents, and went to go and live with Ciel Phantomhive. One year ago her mother finally found out where she has been living, and working at. They have both been writing letters to each other and kept in touch. Her mother has wanted to come and visit her for a whole year now.

**SeeU POV**

As I got my mail from my lover he gave me a little kiss before he left to go back to the young master. I loved him so much, I was a little glad that I ran away from home and to come live here at the Phantomhive manor. I walked into my room which was also was my lover's room! As I walked to go and lay down on the bed I looked out side to see my "little brother" Finny, and "big brother" Bardroy talking to each other.

Their not really my brothers but they act like it. Bard is always protecting me from boys when ever we go into town, or when someone drops stuff off at the mansion and they are cute, Bard is always like this but he knows who I love. Finny is the sometimes annoying little brother but _most_ of the time he's not and he's always there for me! As I lay down on my side of the bed I started to look though my mail and saw my mother has written me back. I opened the letter I saw that their was a picture inside of my mom, dad and TWIN BROTHER AND SISTER! As I started to read it said.

"_My dearest SeeU I am sorry I have not written to you for some time now, as you can see we had adopted twins after you left we couldn't bare it! We need someone in our life again, the little girl with the big white bow and the oranges in mouth her name it Rin and the little boy with the tie and eating a banana his name is Len. They are both 10 years old! They moved into your old bedroom I hope you don't mind that honey! Anyways your father says hello and he misses you dearly he wants you do come back! Okay well I hope you call to mee-. "_

I couldn't finishreading I was too upset to read anymore. I love them both but how could they do this to me, to their own daughter I sat up in my bed I heard the door open. "SeeU my love is something wrong?" I heard the one I love say to me as he sat next to me hugging me tightly. "Oh Sebastian my parents adopted a girl and boy twin." I said to him "Don't worry my love I have you now" as he gave me a hug. 10 minuets past I went to the young master rooms to ask him something, as I walked down the hall I saw my "middle sister" Mey-Rin. Yes I know she's not my sister but I wish she was, she's always there for me. When ever I get upset or scared I usually go to her for help. She would remind me of my best friend Hatsune Miku. We would always be there for me when ever where or whatever she was like my sister, we would always have sleeps over, sneak out of the house to see each other! I swear both of put parents would always get mad at us but wouldn't care as long as we were together I guess they didn't care.

I saw her sitting at the window and walked over to her. "Mey-Rin what are you doing" she looked at me and smiled. "Oh nothing just was just watching the bird" she said kind of lazily, but I giggled at the sight of her and how lazy she was being. I walked away from her and to the young master's room and I slightly knocked on the door. "Who is it" I heard him say as if I was interrupting his peace. "It's me master Ciel" "… you may enter" I walked into his room and smiled just a little. "What do you need SeeU, and please hurry I need tot get some work done" "u-um may I-I please call my parents" I said to him kind of scared. He looked at me and sighed "alright you may and after that please tell everyone it's getting late and its time for bed, also tell Sebastian I am ready to retire for the evening" I nodded my head. "Yes my lord" I said while leaving the room rather quickly. When I walked out of the room I ran down the hall and I bumped into Finny.

"OUCH!" I heard him scream "Oh I'm sorry Finny I didn't mean to hurt you I was about to call my parents" "oh its okay SeeU, may I talk to your parents with you please I haven't for a while and your parents are so much fun to talk to" I looked at him and sighed "No not today I need to talk to them alone I need to discuss something with them." "Oh I understand next time okay?" I giggled at the face he made towards me. "Yes next time" I said to him while giving a little kiss on his forehead. "Now its time for me to talk about this twin thing with my parents"

(**Okay I finally got done with this first chapter I hope you like it so far! And what is she going to say about her new twin brother and sister? Hmmm? Please comment and review, or PM me! I would love to think what you guys think about this! Thank you (=^_^=) ) **


End file.
